No Tomorrow
by soundslikepeanuts
Summary: Eponine's Birthday! Companion to Singing in the Rain
1. Chapter 1

**OK I know I said a one-shot but I got carried away :P**

**It'll make sense without Singing in the Rain, but I'd love it if you could find the time to read that one too ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish, friend. I wish.**

* * *

On the morning of the 16th of January, Éponine Thénardier woke up slowly. She stretched her arms above her head, and then collapsed back onto her pillow with a wide grin. _It's my birthday! _

Éponine was seriously excited about this birthday; it was the first one in as long as she could remember that her birth was even going to be recognised, let alone celebrated! The day ahead promised quality time with all her friends, Gavroche, Jacques… almost everyone she cared about in the world, and she could hardly wait. As she lay cheerfully contemplating this prospect, she noticed a low, excited whispering coming from outside the door, with accompanying "shhh!" noises and quietly shuffling feet. _What the fuck? _She thought to herself, propped up on her elbows; her eyes trained on the door, her ears straining to identify the commotion behind it. Suddenly, the door burst open and a large group of people surged into the room grinning and shouting "happy birthday!"

Éponine's smile grew from ear to ear and she sat up properly. As she did so, she received hugs from a few of them - Gavroche, Cosette, Combeferre – and noticed that more than half of them were holding presents or gift bags. "Guys! What's all this!? I said no presents!"  
"You said don't spend any money" grinned Bossuet from his perch on her desk. "You didn't really expect that to stop us, did you?!"  
"I should've known!" Though she tried to hide it, Éponine was really touched; her heart warm, a lump in her throat. "Ahh this is amazing, thanks everyone!" she said, in a lame attempt to convey her gratitude.  
"OPEN YOUR PRESENTS OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!" Gavroche shouted, jumping up and down next to Courfeyrac, who was holding an acoustic guitar.  
"Yeah! Can't wait! Which one shall I open first?" she smiled at him, unable to choose herself.  
"I reckon Courf should give his first" the familiar grunt of Bahorel sounded from the corner.  
Éponine raised an eyebrow, her curiosity peaked. "Courf?"

Courfeyrac smiled, and said "all right then, make yourself comfortable, mines not exactly a physical thing. Well… you'll see. The offer's open." She shuffled back against the headboard with a questioning look, and then held out her arms for Gavroche and Jacques to come and snuggle in either side of her. Courf settled himself on the end of the bed, cleared his throat, and looked pointedly at Gavroche.

"OH! Yeah! Presentin' Courfeyrac, the best person at singing in the world except maybes Éponine or Beyoncé"  
"Wow, what a sweet, impromptu and unscripted introduction, Gavroche, thank you!" she laughed.  
Courfeyrac grinned and began to sing, accompanying himself with a simple tune on his guitar.

_You burst into our lives in a whirlwind of sexy  
when Gavroche accosted me in the street  
Your dimples and bad language gave Enj apoplexy  
And to strike him dumb is an impressive feat._

_Well I am just so glad  
Your kid brother's completely mad, cause  
It's your birthday, Éponine  
I'm so happy I can sing you this song  
I hope you're in a comfy seat  
Because it's looking like it might get pretty long._

Éponine chuckled at the line about Enjolras, catching his eye and smiling at him where he stood against the doorframe. He'd been so uncomfortable that day, the memory still made her laugh – it was crazy to think they were friends now, that she even lived with him! _Funny how times change_ she thought to herself with a smile, before turning her attention back to her birthday song.

_You came to the Musain and met all of these bell ends  
You yelled and Enjolras regained his speech.  
Since then we're proud that you've become our dearest girl friend  
And that you're no longer living on the street_

_I've been meaning to ask  
How'dyou put up with Enjolras?  
Oh, Happy Birthday Eponine!  
The strongest person I have ever known  
You inspire each of us each day,  
That's why we will never leave you alone_

"Not that you would want us to, obviously" Grantaire chipped in, to scattered laughter.

_Let's be honest, honey, there have been some hard times  
Seeing you hurt was far too hard to bear  
Grantaire temporarily put down his wine and  
I think shows you just how much we care_

An intense lump was clogging her throat and chest, so she just snuggled her boys in closer and smiled.

_I can't believe we haven't shagged  
But after this, it's in the bag  
So Happy Birthday Éponine!  
This is an offer of sexual intercourse  
Gavroche wanted me to propose  
But not yet babe, that's for your twenty-first_

She laughed loudly and looked down at Gavroche with a raised eyebrow, but her little brother simply shrugged, a toothy grin on his young face.

_You've come so far in the six months since we have known you,  
Though your accomplishments are completely your own  
A voice like yours, I'm positive that Broadway's waiting  
Someone better warn Patti LuPone_

_But I want you to stay  
Don't abandon us for Broadway!  
Oh happy birthday, Éponine  
I just wanted to tell you: you're the best  
Here's your gift, sorry it's shit  
The 'no money' rule has caused a lot of stress_

Scattered laughter and murmurs of joking agreement sounded around the room. As the melody slowed, and Courfeyrac finished, Éponine met his eyes with a dimpled smile.

_Happy Birthday Éponine  
On behalf of all of Les Amis  
People call us Enj's lads,  
But as this song shows, we're truly Éponine's._

As the room clapped and cheered, Éponine jumped up to hug her good friend, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek and thanking him into his ear.

"Oh Courf, that was beautiful, thank you! Ooh I'm all emotional, don't know what to do with myself!"  
"It's only just beginning, my friend" Courf grinned. "All this lot have stuff to give you yet!"  
"Oh! Thank you, guys!" Éponine was completely overwhelmed, not used to all the attention being on her, or being given things, so she was immensely grateful when Musichetta suggested she sit on the bed to open the gifts one at a time.

First of all, Grantaire handed over a large, flat, rectangular parcel wrapped in various scraps of wrapping paper. Ripping off the paper, Éponine found an exquisite painting of the Jardin du Luxembourg in autumn, showing the leaves falling from the trees on a clear day. Her jaw dropped: it was so beautiful, exactly the kind of painting she liked, and showed her best friend's skill with a paintbrush off to its highest level.  
"Oh R, thank you! It's beautiful, I love it!" she breathed, unable to take her eyes off the painting. "This is really, really amazing, thank you!"  
"If you look carefully, you, me and a few others are painted in it, actually… forgot about that." Grantaire replied, smiling at the enthusiasm his present was being met with.  
"Really?! That's so cool! I'll put it up in here so I can look at it every day!" she replied with a bright smile, before moving over to hug and kiss his cheek, whispering "thank you" into his ear.

Next, Cosette bounced forward, holding a perfectly wrapped parcel containing a knitted red and black striped scarf.  
"Cosette, did you make this?!"  
"Yes! I knitted it over the last few weeks… I'm not very good but I thought it'd at least be warm"  
"It's brilliant, thank you so much! It's perfect! Who picked the colours?" she asked with interest.  
"Marius did… said they were significant or something. Are they your favourites?"  
Éponine caught Enjolras' eye with a smile and said "something like that, yeah… thanks, Cosette, Marius – this is properly, properly lovely, thank you." After wrapping it around her neck and burrowing her face in, she hugged Cosette tightly and (somewhat awkwardly) embraced Marius, with thanks.

Jehan presented his gift next, a book of poems. After thanking him, she flicked through the first few pages and looked at the titles: 'Éponine', 'Dancing through San Michel', 'Dick-nosed Arse Canoe', 'Pony Is The Master Commander', 'Éponine's Song'.  
"This is awesome! Did you write all these, Jehan?" she asked.  
"No, no! I mean, I wrote a lot of them, but these guys all contributed."  
"Oh wow, this is really incredible! Thanks guys, I'm really touched!"  
"I'd wait until you've read the poems before you say that" Bahorel chipped in with a grin. Éponine laughed… she could only imagine.

Sylvie came over to the bed next. "Mathieu had to work this morning, but he says he's sorry, happy birthday and he'll see you later… this is from us both."  
"That's totally fine, I understand! Thank you" she replied with a smile. _I'm still not used to hearing Feuilly called Mathieu…  
_Inside the decoratively folded paper bag was a fan; the background was blue, but it was covered in an ornate pattern of gold, with delicate curls and twists. Éponine found her breath was completely taken away, it was so beautiful. "This is stunning, Sylvie, thank you so much!"  
The small lady's face visibly brightened, her cheeks flushed with pride. "I'm glad you like it" she said uttered quietly.  
Éponine jumped up to give her a hug, careful not to squash her pretty new fan. "I love it, thank you!"

Next up, Bahorel passed her a large bag, rumbling "Happy birthday, Pony" in his deep, booming voice.  
"Thanks, B!" she grinned, and then pulled out a small bundle of shiny, silvery fabric. Holding onto what appeared to be straps, she let the rest unfold, revealing a glorious evening dress; it was simple, but gorgeous, with a long skirt that cascaded down to the floor. "Oh, Bahorel this is _beautiful, _thank you so much!" she breathed. _This is just stunning… it looks expensive, too! _ "Where the hell did you get this?!"  
"I didn't spend any money, promise – some bird left it at mine. It might be a bit big, but Cosette said she'll alter it if you want." He grunted in reply, pride at his gift showing in a slightly throaty edge to his voice.  
She wrapped her arms as far around his wide frame as they would go. "It's perfect, thank you."

Joly piped up next. "Bossuet, Musichetta and I have got a present for you, but not with us, sorry! I hope it's ok; 'Chetta's baked enough to sustain a small army, she's bringing some down later but most of it's at the Musain… we figured that we'd be down there at some point in the next few days."  
He looked a little worried that he'd let her down, but she was quick to reassure him. "That's brilliant, thanks guys!" After a pause, she laughed "I think it's a fair bet to say we'll be there at SOME POINT in the next few days…" As the room joined in her laughter, the door opened and Combeferre came in, carrying a tray of bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, sausage, orange juice… you name it, it was on there! "I come bearing breakfast" he smiled.  
"YESSSS, thanks 'Ferre!" she grinned, kissing him on the cheek as he set the tray down beside her. Gavroche and Jacques immediately sat up straight, eyes wide at the spread in front of them, which Éponine saw out of the corner of her eye. Laughing, she handed each of them a sausage and a hash brown to keep them quiet. "Now back off, I want my breakfast" she teased.

The room filled with companionable chatter, laughter and banter as Éponine worked through her breakfast, occasionally stopping to laugh, or join in a conversation. When she was done, they all moved through into the living room, where everyone was more comfortable, and 'Ferre made a bigger, less complex breakfast for all the guests, much to the delight of her younger brother and Jacques.

They stayed like that most of the day, swapping stories, insults, and predictions for their night out. Musichetta dropped cake off around lunchtime, but had to rush back to the café- unfortunately, because it was a Thursday, most of the guys also had to leave for classes at various points of the day, and Cosette had to run to a sign-language course at 3 o'clock, but otherwise Éponine was surrounded by her friends and as happy as Larry. _This is what I wanted for my birthday. All my friends around me, just having fun doing nothing. _By 5 o'clock, only Enjolras and Combeferre remained in the living room with her - Gav and Jacques were sleeping over at Courfeyrac's, and everyone else had gone to get ready for the party that evening.

"Much as I'm enjoying our chat, lads, I'd better start getting ready!" she announced, noticing the time on the clock on the wall for the first time that day.  
"Good plan" commented Combeferre sagely, at the same time as a confused Enjolras remarked "Really? But it's two hours until we go out!"  
Éponine laughed, as 'Ferre replied in an exasperated and amused tone "you really don't understand women, do you, Enj?"  
"What?!"  
"Never mind, pet." Éponine cut across, still laughing. "I'll see you guys later!"  
"Happy birthday!"  
"Thanks!"

* * *

As the last of Éponine's curls disappeared and the bathroom door closed, Combeferre turned to Enjolras and said "You didn't get her a present."  
"I was told no gifts" _and I didn't want to give her it in front of everyone. _  
"No MONEY, that's different – it's still her birthday!"  
"Oh. I'll see what I can rustle up" _from the drawer beside my bed, where it's wrapped and waiting. _  
"Good. I'm going to call the restaurant, check the booking's ok, and then I'll shower after Ép, if that's ok with you?"  
"Of course"  
"All right, see you later."  
"See you."

Enjolras sat alone in the living room for a minute, then, for a lack of better things to do, went into his room and sat on his bed. Looking around him, his gaze rested on his bedside table. Opening it carefully, he ran his thumb softly over the shiny red paper, lost in thought. _I hope she likes it. I really hope she likes it._

Mentally shaking himself, he put it back in the drawer and carefully closed it. _What happened to you, Enjolras? _He thought to himself.

* * *

**Please drop a line, I'd love to hear from you! It'll be a few days before the rest of it, uni deadlines :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again! Thank you for the lovely responses I've been getting for this, it's so nice to hear people are enjoying it! :D Feel free to tell me if you aren't by the way, I'm always trying to improve :)**

**To the guest reviewer (I can't reply personally to guests, sorry) - I'm sorry if you didn't like the cursing :( If I'm being honest, it was 1. my own potty mouth sneaking in there and 2. deliberate - I just think that after the childhood she had, Eponine would not be an 'oh blinking flip' type of girl. Just my opinion though, and thanks for giving yours! :)**

**ANYHOO what was meant to be a one-shot is looking like it might have about 4 chapters (most of which will be longer than this one, promise)... oops. NEVER MIND, I TRIED MY BEST. Hope you all enjoy, I will shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: if only.**

* * *

Éponine was sat shivering on her bed, her make-up on and hair up. She had been sitting there in her underwear for around ten minutes, staring at the dress hanging on her wardrobe in front of her. It made no sense, but she was actually nervous about putting it on.

_I've never worn anything this fancy before.  
It's going to be obvious I'm not posh enough for this. It's like putting a tramp in the Queen's best clothes and expecting nobody to notice. I'm going to look stupid.  
People'll be able to see all my scars and stuff and how I'm all ribby and skinny.  
I can't wear this!  
But I HAVE to wear it; Bahorel's given me it for my birthday!_

_It might not even fit… what if it doesn't fit?! I don't have a body like the girls he goes out with!  
There's only one way to find out…  
BUT I'LL LOOK RIDICULOUS!_

* * *

Enjolras stood in front of his mirror with a sceptical frown on his face. _Is a three-piece suit really necessary? Is it too much? This is quite an up-market restaurant, however, and Combeferre said he was wearing a waistcoat… also Éponine has that dress. I won't look out of place._

_I'm going to look so out of place, what is my hair doing?!_

* * *

Combeferre did not expect to be the only one in the living room at ten to seven, when they were supposed to be leaving.

The world must have ended and he just hadn't noticed. It was the only logical explanation for Enjolras being late. Éponine being late just meant it was a day ending in 'y', but ENJOLRAS?!

At five to, he started to get a little worried and knocked on his best friend and room-mate's door.  
"Enjolras? Are you ready? We're running a bit late…."  
"What? Oh, yes. I'm coming!"

The door opened and Enjolras strode out confidently, but Combeferre knew him well enough to see the nervousness in his eyes. _What on earth is that about?_ he mused quietly to himself.

* * *

The pair were silent for a minute or two, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly remembering why they were there, Enjolras asked "Have you knocked on Éponine?"

Combeferre opened his mouth to answer, but then grinned as Enjolras heard a familiar voice from behind him say cheerfully "no need, she's here!"

He turned around and all the air seemed to leave his body at once, leaving him breathlessly rooted to the spot. Éponine was standing in the door to her room, trying to fit her phone, lipstick and purse into a small bag and she looked… incredible.

Her shiny dark hair was pinned up in a sleek twist, so even as she looked down her tanned face was visible. Other than eye make-up and the lipstick she was currently cramming into her bag, she didn't seem to be wearing any make-up, so her naturally tanned skin shone through. She straightened up, victorious in closing the zip on her bag, and smiled brightly at him and Combeferre, her famous dimples lighting up her face. Now she was stood up, he could fully appreciate that dress, because good LORD she looked amazing - he'd never seen her look so glamorous: the contrast of the silvery material against her skin, the thin straps leaving her arms bare, the deep neckline, the way it hugged her tiny, tiny waist, and followed the smooth curve of her hips before flowing right down to the floor. He had to actually stop his jaw from dropping when she turned around to shut her bedroom door, showing the dress' open back.

"Do you need a coat, Pony?" Combeferre's question snapped him back to reality, and he mentally shook himself for not pulling it together earlier. _You have seen attractive women before. You have seen Éponine look beautiful before. You have years of practise ignoring these things. What is your problem? Stop staring like a love-sick puppy - you are neither love-sick, nor a puppy, so there is no excuse!  
_"No thanks, Ferre… I think I'll brave it. We're only going taxi to restaurant right?"  
"Yes as far as I know… it is cold though, are you sure?"  
"Positive" she grinned at him. "Thanks for the concern though… you guys look amazing, don't you scrub up well?!" _WE look amazing?!  
_"Thank you very much – I mean this honestly, you look incredible, Pony"  
She blushed prettily, looking down at the floor with an embarrassed smile. "Awww thanks Ferre" she mumbled.  
_SAY SOMETHING _"You do. Really really. Beautiful. Yes. Shiny." _THAT WAS NOT A SENTENCE. WHAT?!_ _ YOU GIVE SPEECHES FOR A LIVING, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!  
_Luckily, she seemed to find it funny and looked up, replying "thanks Enj" with a barely contained grin and laugh. "Right, shall we go?"

* * *

**Short... fillery... sorry. Next one will be better, promise.**

**Please review! :)**

**forgot to mention - I wrote the birthday song for Eponine to a similar tune to 'happy birthday alex day' by Carrie Fletcher... It works with a lot of melodies, just thought I'd say (the alex song is adorable, I recommend youtubing it if you have a spare minute). Also the dress is supposed to be the Stella McCartney that Samantha Barks wore to the New York premiere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! Sorry for the wait, I was back home and didn't want to spend my limited family/friends time writing!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas the owner of either Les Mis or South Pacific. Sigh.**

* * *

Éponine climbed out of the taxi into the cold night air and waited on the street for Ferre and Enjolras to join her.  
"Don't wait for us, get inside, it's freezing!" Enjolras admonished. His face was its usual impassive mask, but she could tell from his tone he wasn't really telling her off. It was easy to see through Enjolras once you knew how… or so she had found.  
She grinned at him. "It's not that cold!"  
"If you say so" he teased as he linked his arm through hers and guided her into the restaurant, Combeferre walking close behind them with a smirk.

Éponine couldn't believe her eyes as she entered the restaurant. Enormous crystal chandeliers adorned the exquisitely painted ceiling; vast, shining mirrors, beautiful paintings, and elegant cream paint covered the walls, with marble columns between the huge, damask curtain-covered windows. A string quartet and singer performed from the corner, loud enough that the beautiful music was in the air, but not so that it overpowered the conversation, or was too distracting. Immaculately presented tables were dotted around the room, occupied by very well-dressed, very rich looking men and women, mostly middle-aged or older. Waiters and sommeliers in immaculate uniforms were attending to their every need, led by the tuxedo-clad Maître d'hôtel, who was heading briskly in their direction with a polite smile.

"Mademoiselle et Monsieurs, may I be of service?" His tone was calm and polite, but Éponine felt the judgement radiating off him. The message was clear: _you don't belong here._ She felt a blush rise in her cheeks and her pulse quickening as she began to panic. _WHAT DO I DO!? _  
"Yes please, we have a booking for 14 people? The name is Enjolras." Combeferre replied, in the same tone as the Maître d'hôtel – not so different, Éponine noticed, from his usual voice – if it had only held a little more warmth, he could have been talking to Gavroche, or his friends at the Musain. She was momentarily confused as to why he was giving Enjolras' name when he made the booking, and it must have showed on her face, because once the Maître d' swept off in the direction of the booking list to check their reservation, he told her under his breath "the waiting list for this place is about a year… a name like Enjolras opens doors." This did not help her panic levels. _How posh is this place? How posh is ENJOLRAS?!_

She looked up at his face to gauge his reaction – he looked embarrassed, and muttered "I don't like doing that, you know I've asked you not to…"  
Combeferre simply grinned and said "it's Pony's birthday and they said they had no tables… Desperate times…"

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were all sat at a long, beautifully presented table with a glass of wine and a menu. Éponine was sitting between Enjolras and Grantaire and opposite Cosette, who was the first to notice the panic in her eyes.

"Are you all right, Éponine? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"  
"Hmm?" her voice came out thin and high-pitched, surprising not only her, but her friends. "Oh, I'm fine. Fine! Just you know… this is a lot of cutlery. What are all the forks for? How much food are they bringing?!"  
Enjolras smiled at her gently and said quietly "start at the end and work your way in. I'll keep you right."  
She thanked him with a nervous smile, which he must have picked up on, as after a minute he spoke again, in a quiet murmur that surely only she could hear, "I know it seems very posh and intimidating, but really it's no different to anywhere else: you're here for food and to have a good time with your friends… besides, right now you look like you were born to eat here."  
"Really?" she replied, sceptically.  
"Really. You're making the rest of us look shabby."  
"Now I know you're lying.'  
"I would never."  
Éponine laughed quietly and took a drink of wine. After a second, she mumbled "it felt like the Maître d' knew I don't belong here."  
Her best friend cut in "OK, Pony, marble man's tried his best, but looks like the big guns are needed here." Her eyes met Grantaire's. "First of all, he was staring at you in exactly the same way every other guy in this joint is staring at you; he wants to tap that magnificent booty of yours, especially in that dress. Second of all: since when did Éponine Thénardier let anyone tell her where she could and couldn't go? Why the hell shouldn't you belong here? I know it's hard to feel worthy when you're sitting next to someone as elegant and refined as me – " Enjolras snorted at this " – but that's no reason to panic. People know I'm a cut above. They aren't judging you by my standards."  
She laughed. "Thanks R."  
"No problem. Now, wine up, and let's pick something off this menu that actually sounds like a plate of food and not a sexually transmitted disease."  
"That rules out the salsifis, then."  
"Oh, definitely."

* * *

After the main course, Enjolras excused himself to go to the bathroom. On his return, he paused at the door to the dining room and watched their table for a second.

He'd never seen Les Amis looking so dapper, or so well-groomed. The ladies of the group all looked chic and elegant in their glamorous dresses and their hair up in graceful twists; Courfeyrac's usually wild hair was tamed; Grantaire was in entirely clean clothing: even Feuilly looked like an upper-class aristocrat with his beard shaved and hair slicked back. But nobody at the table – who was he kidding, nobody in the room – shone as bright as Éponine. Finally comfortable in her surroundings, a radiant smile lit up her face, those irritatingly adorable dimples out in force. Her eyes were bright, and she was talking animatedly to Grantaire next to her and Courfeyrac across the table, the sparkles of her dress twinkling as she talked with her hands.

One of them must have said something funny, because she started to laugh, and he heard it from where he stood; it was an enchanting, almost musical laugh which lit up her face and the room around her, infecting those nearby with similar glee. _I could listen to her laugh all day long_ he realised with a smile.

_I mean, in a friendly way. Obviously._

Just then, the musicians in the corner finished their song, to a round of applause from the diners. His smile grew as they started the next one and Éponine, Courfeyrac and Grantaire realised what it was. He saw Grantaire declare 'NEXT MUSICALS NIGHT' and a toast raised in agreement just as the singer started to sing.

_Some enchanted evening__  
__you may see a stranger, __  
__you may see a stranger__  
__across a crowded room__  
__And somehow you know, __  
__You know even then__  
__That somewhere you'll see her__  
__Again and again._

_Some enchanted evening__  
__Someone may be laughing,__  
__You may hear her laughing__  
__Across a crowded room__  
__And night after night,__  
__As strange as it seems__  
__The sound of her laughter__  
__Will sing in your dreams._

He crossed the room to sit back down, smiling at Éponine as he did.

_Who can explain it?__  
__Who can tell you why?__  
__Fools give you reasons,__  
__Wise men never try.  
_

Funny, that verse resonated with him, for some reason.

_Some enchanted evening__  
__When you find your true love,__  
__When you feel her call you__  
__Across a crowded room,__  
__Then fly to her side,__  
__And make her your own__  
__Or all through your life you__  
__May dream all alone._

She dropped her napkin and he bent to pick it up for her.

_Once you have found her,__  
__Never let her go.__  
__Once you have found her, __  
__Never let her go!_

He didn't know why the hell Combeferre was smirking at him like that.

* * *

**OK I lied... 2 more I think**

**Let me know what'cha think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I've been so long! Combination of really busy time at uni, a couple of trips home, broken laptop, and good old-fashioned stupidity and confusion over what to write next. I hope it'll do!**

**My advice would be to listen to "Do I Wanna Know" by the Arctic Monkeys during the relevant section... but my advice is always to listen to the Arctic Monkeys so feel free to ignore me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables or the Arctic Monkeys, more's the pity... Alex Turner. Good Lord, that boy could, to paraphrase Lady Gaga "do what he wants, what he wants with my body".**

* * *

They finished the meal and settled the bill between them – they wouldn't let Éponine chip in, despite her protestations – and then the discussion started about what to do next. It was ten past eleven, and nobody was ready to go home yet.

"We could go to a bar?" suggested Feuilly  
"Ooh, there's a new one over on Rue St-Denis? I heard it's very nice" Cosette piped up.  
"Or there's Le Duc on Rue de Lombards?" supplied Bahorel.  
"Will we all get in there?" Marius asked dubiously.  
"Should do, don't see why not"  
"Anybody have any other preferences?" Combeferre asked.  
"As long as there's beer" announced Grantaire.  
"Really helpful, thanks Grantaire." Enjolras replied scathingly.  
"Be nice to poor old R" Éponine scolded him gently "he's just enjoying himself"  
"Sorry. What do _you _want to do, Éponine? It is your birthday, after all."  
"Well, I… I kind of want to go out dancing" she mumbled. "We don't have to or anything, just, we all look so pretty, and I haven't gone out to a club in ages, and –"  
"Let's do that!" exclaimed Courfeyrac with a grin. He'd been hoping something like that would be suggested, all this fanciness was making him itch. "Everybody up for Le Showcase?"

* * *

They piled out of the cabs at Le Showcase, over by Pont Alexandre III, and pushed through the crowd into the dark, smoky atmosphere of the club. After a few of them managed to fight their way to the bar and buy drinks, the group moved to the dance floor, taking up residence in the very middle.

The night wore on, and the music seemed to get louder as they all got drunker. Éponine was receiving a fair amount of attention, her low inhibitions combining with her beauty to attract half the guys in the club: Enjolras didn't think she'd paid for her own drink at any stage that night. She danced with all the Amis, smiling and singing along with every word. The levels of sexiness in the dancing ranged from fairly sensible turn with Marius and Cosette, to a…_ sort of_ dance with Courfeyrac which Enjolras couldn't help but think he really shouldn't be watching, even if they were joking.

As it got later, most of the group decided to go home: Feuilly, Musichetta, Joly and Sylvie were working the next day, Bossuet had fallen asleep in the corner so Jehan decided to take him home, Bahorel and Courfeyrac pulled some Italian girls and Cosette and Marius just got tired, leaving only Éponine, Enjolras, Grantaire and Combeferre in the club. At around half 3 in the morning, Enjolras was frankly amazed he was still going – he'd forgotten how much fun this was – and more than a little drunk. He went to the bathroom, and then the bar to grab drinks for them all, returning to find Éponine in the arms of a tall, muscly guy they didn't know – a tourist, from the look of it – who was taking advantage of her drunkenness and copping a serious feel. Éponine hardly seemed to notice; she continued to sing along, arms in the air, hips swaying.

He considered what to do for a minute or two. _It's really none of my business, I should just leave it. She's a big girl. A big….drunk girl. And he looks like an absolute knob. What if she gets hurt… what if…? I'd never forgive myself! But she'd kick my ass if I stepped in and she didn't want me to… I should leave it. It's a bad idea._

_Oh, for crying out loud. _He downed all the drinks for extra courage, then strode over, intending on telling that guy exactly where he could go… only to find the guy was gone and she was dancing with Combeferre, who just winked at him and mouthed _I got rid of him _with a smirk.

Enjolras was seeing far too much of that bloody smirk at the minute.

* * *

Éponine was on a cloud. A big, happy cloud of smiles and tequila. She'd never known so many people want to dance with her or buy her drinks, this was great! _I must look really hot or something… oh, hi Combeferre! Where did Mr Muscles go?_

The song changed; a slow, simple drumbeat rang in her ears, followed by a slow, sultry guitar riff.

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

She grinned at Combeferre, who returned her smile before saying into her ear "I'm going to take off, someone needs to get Grantaire home"

_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like summat in your teeth?_

"Nooooo, stay! R's fine, he can hold his drink! Keep dancing, you love the Arctic Monkeys…"

_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

"Pony, look at him."

_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

Turning to look at her best friend, she saw him attempting to start a fight with a pot plant. "Oh."

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week, h__ow many secrets can you keep?_

"You'll be ok getting home with Enjolras, right?"  
"Course!" She smiled, still swaying with the music. "…where is he?"

_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat_

"Over… there" Combeferre indicated, a faintly surprised look on his face.

_Until I fall asleep, spilling drinks on my settee._

Confused, she looked over… and her stomach dropped. The familiar blonde curls caught her eye, bobbing about not far away, but he wasn't alone: a tall, thin, scantily-dressed woman was draped all over him. "Is that _Enjolras?!_"

_Do I wanna know  
If this feeling flows both ways?_

"It must be… but…"  
"…I… I know!" Their gaze flicked between Enjolras and each other, so flabbergasted they had nothing to say.

_Sad to see you go  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

The woman – she had long, straight black hair which she was flicking about all over the place - leaned up to whisper something in his ear. Éponine suddenly felt inexplicably furious and spat out "God, some people have no self-respect".

_Baby we both know  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Crawling back to you_

Combeferre didn't say anything, so she looked at him. A knowing smirk was splashed across his features as he determinedly didn't catch her eye.  
"What?!"  
"Nothing" _well, he's obviously not going to tell me anything._

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_

She turned again to check on Grantaire, and then a thought struck her like lightening. "You better get Grantaire out, the last thing he needs is to see that."  
Combeferre's eyes widened. "Good idea… I'll see you later, then? Try and play nicely."

'_Cause I always do_

"What are you talking about?!" she laughed  
"Nothing." He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on top of her head. "Happy birthday, you."  
"Thanks, Ferre."

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

She watched him push through the crowd to reach Grantaire, then try and coax the lovable drunkard over to the door.

_Now I've thought it through_

He finally succeeded, turning back to wave at her as they left. She smiled back.

_Crawling back to you_

She realised suddenly she was alone, with nothing to drink and nobody to dance with. _Now what?_

_So have you got the guts?_

She turned her attention back to Enjolras and his… ladies. _This is so unlike him. _The sight still annoyed her, her skin prickling with irritation._ I thought he was better than that._

_Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

She looked once around her, then thought _fuck it, I'm not standing watching this bullshit on my birthday._

* * *

Enjolras had forgotten how nice this felt. He was used to having girls fling themselves at him in situations like this, but he normally just ignored them, annoyed by a distraction.

_Simmer down and pucker up_

She was whispering in his ear again. He'd thought her brown eyes were like Éponine's when she'd first come over, but now he saw them closer up, they didn't have any of the fire, or the laughter, or the depth behind them that Ép's did.

_I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_

Her smirk wasn't the same either, her angular face wasn't as welcoming, and didn't have the dimples to soften it… she was very beautiful, but in a way that kind of made you want to keep your distance.

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

She kept putting her mouth right by his, like she was going to kiss him.

_But we could be together if you wanted to_

Maybe he should tell her that -  
"Sorry, am I interrupting?" The familiar low, throaty, lightly accented voice of his roommate made his heart jump, and he turned to face her, despite his dance partner's attempts to distract him.

_Do I wanna know?_

He opened his mouth to say hello but a pair of heavily lipsticked lips claimed his before he had a chance.  
"Oh, very classy." He bit back a laugh. _This shouldn't be this funny._  
She spun around, shoulders drawn back. "Sorry, can I help you? You are interrupting, actually."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yep"

_If this feeling flows both ways?_

"Well, the show's over actually. You can go now."  
"Excuse you, why would I do that? I'm dancing with him. Run along!" _Oooh, bad move.  
_Éponine raised an eyebrow, gaze fixed and eyes narrowed.

_Sad to see you go_

"First of all, I live with him, so I won't be "running along" anywhere, that's you. Second of all, tell me to run along one more time. I dare you." Her voice was dangerously calm.  
"You live with him, what, like his mother or something? Seriously, back off, sparkletits, he's mine. You're just jealous." _What? Jealous?... really? _The thought made him strangely cheerful.

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

"Ok, slutbag. Sparkletits is going to cut you some slack, because you don't know me, and you don't know him. Therefore you don't know that calling me jealous is a really, _really _bad idea. You also don't know that this guy isn't the kind of guy you can _own_. He doesn't have to belong to anybody, and even if he did, you rubbing your grubby little paws on him wouldn't make it you. He's far too good for that, and he's far too good for you. So why don't you just go away so I can spend some time with my roommate here?"

Enjolras tried really hard not to enjoy this, but failed miserably. Éponine's eyes were blazing and it was very distracting. He found his eyes drawn to the way they shone brighter than the dress that clung to her slender curves.

_Baby we both know_

"Are you just going to let her talk to me like this?!" He was suddenly aware that the question was directed at him. The silence that followed while his brain tried to catch up with what was happening was apparently enough to convey the "I was going to, yeah" that was going through his mind, and the girl flounced off with nothing more than an "Asshole. You're welcome to him."

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

They regarded each other for a second once she'd left. Her hair had come undone at some point during the night and now her hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders, except for the few tight curls that stuck to her forehead with dance sweat. Her face was flushed, and her breathing was slightly heavier than normal. On top of all of this, of course, her eyes were on fire.

Maybe he was drunk, maybe it was the music, or the atmosphere, but _GOD, _he wanted to touch her.

_Crawling back to you (crawling back to you)_

He stepped towards her, close enough that they almost touched but didn't. Her eyes rose up to meet his, and their gaze locked.

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (you've had a few)_

She bit her bottom lip as though nervous, and then raised her arms to lace them around his neck. He placed his hands gently on her waist, and they started to sway in time with the music.

'_Cause I always do ('cause I always do)_

He couldn't explain for the life of him how it happened, but suddenly they were so close they were breathing the same air; every inch of their bodies pressed as close together as they could be.

_Maybe I'm too (maybe I'm too busy)_

His hands were on her sashaying hips and her chest was rising and falling frantically as she grabbed at his shoulders like she'd fall apart if she let go

_Busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

He imagined there were other people in the club but he saw nothing but him and Éponine.

_Now I've thought it through_

Their eyes met. Hers were darkened, swirling with a spark of something he couldn't place. He wondered if his were the same.

_Crawling back to you_

_Do I wanna know  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
Sad to see you go  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
Baby we both know  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day _

He'd never felt so calm, but so alive at the same time.

_Do I wanna know?  
Too busy being yours to fall  
Sad to see you go  
Ever thought of calling down?  
Do I wanna know?  
Do you want me crawling back to you?_

The song finished, but neither of them pulled away. Another song started but he barely heard it; instead, all he could hear was them as their breath mingled. For a second, both of them leaned in, lips barely a centimetre apart and he honestly thought they were about to –

* * *

She could smell him, all sweat and masculinity and cinnamon for some reason, and she thought for a second they were going to -

But then he put his finger to her lips and whispered "Not here. Not like this."  
_What? _"Like what?"  
"When neither of us will remember in the morning"  
He smiled crookedly at her, and she let out a little laugh. _God, I hate it when he's right._

She stood on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, meeting his eyes with a smile. He returned it, and then held out his hand. "Home time?"  
"Home time" she agreed.

* * *

**What do you think? :)**

**It won't be as long before the next one, I swear :D**


End file.
